1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling device, and is particularly concerned with the provision, by means of the coupling device, of a facility for mechanical adjustment/alignment between coupled members which are maintained in electrically conductive connection by means of the coupling device. The invention is, for example, applicable for coupling a conductor rail and a terminal of a vacuum circuit breaker, but may also be employed in other electrical devices where similar needs arise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,123 shows a typical type of coupling as conventionally used in a vacuum current breaker of the kind to which the present invention is applicable. No specific provision is made for adjustment of the coupling to compensate for misalignment of moving components in the current conductive path in order to provide a rigid connection with good electrical conductivity. Instead the couplings used previously employ a simple ball and socket joint with a certain degree of freedom which does not afford a good electrical connection with a sufficient degree of reliability.